


混乱CP极度短小段子，管甜不管OOC

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 25,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: 《Back From the Night For...》联动小段子。如果Vergil和Dante砍完树回来了。





	1. 双V-围巾

Dante知道Vergil上次独自出门的时候买了一条围巾，他还知道围巾的花色材质和长短，他甚至知道老板帮忙把围巾包起来了——用一张银蓝色的包装纸。老哥傻了吗？他们一家子都是魔人又不怕冷，围着这种长款围巾反而影响身手灵活度。而且围巾的颜色跟他身上穿的衣柜里放的衣服都非常不搭。不过看在Vergil瞒着所有人独自跑出来买的份儿上，收礼物的时候自己会少挖苦他两句的。

然而Dante一直没有收到来自Vergil的用银蓝色包装纸包装的礼物。

第一场雪的时候，那条围巾出现在了V的脖子上。另一提，他身上穿的长款大衣是Nero送的，后者从第一眼看到V这身穿着之后一直在说“好看。”

好吧，他应该知道的，他们一家子里V还是会怕冷的。而且，最重要的是，围巾这种“正常的”礼物根本不可能出现在“Vergil送给Dante的礼物清单”上。根本不可能。

不。他才没有羡慕。他，才，没，有，羡，慕。他一点都不羡慕。

他这明明是嫉妒。


	2. 双V-饼干

Vergil并不排斥甜食。他只是比较挑嘴，对口味要求有点高，不同的品种甜度接受度不一样。

当V从厨房端出来一盘子微焦的饼干，Vergil在桌子旁坐的四平八稳，还泡了一壶茶。他从盘子里拿了一块放进嘴里，神情没有任何变化。“比上次好很多。”

“啊，是吗？看来我还需要多努力。”V用茶杯挡住自己勾起的嘴角。

Vergil没继续说话，V能听见他咀嚼时细微的声响。其实上一次烤焦的饼干Vergil也这么说，而且一块都没留下。

他们共享了这个下午难得的冬日阳光，喝光了Vergil泡的茶，也吃光了V烤的饼干。


	3. N新V-抱抱怪

Nero一直挺喜欢拥抱的。而现在，他则是有些沉溺了。他变成了一个抱抱怪。

都是V的错。因为拥抱V的感觉是那么好，就像是终于能够拥抱心爱的月亮。他总是不长肉，苍白的皮肤下脂肪少得可怜，还体温偏低，Nero喜欢用自己的体温把他烘暖的过程。而V对于Nero的亲近从来不会拒绝，看得出来他接受得十分愉悦。

所以他们在一起的时候总是不知不觉间便黏到了一起，比如在书房的角落地毯上，V会窝在Nero怀里看书；比如在Nico箱车的沙发上，Nero揽着V的腰把头靠在他肩上打盹；比如在夜晚的被窝里，他们会四肢纠缠着紧紧靠在一起。

也许他们真的太黏糊了？有时候Nero会花个两分钟反思一下，因为Nico和Griffon总是怼他们的“抱抱怪本质”。但是当V进入他能感知的范围，出现在他的视线里，走向他的方向，他又会不由自主地把黑发的男人纳入自己的怀抱中。每一次，没有例外。

Nero在某一天突然意识到，这根本就是本能嘛！顺应本能不可耻。所以当Griffon又一次聒噪的时候，他在V看不到的角度送给了Griffon一根又直又长的中指。


	4. 双V-受伤

V受伤了。到底怎么发生的，没有人注意到。他在今天的战斗中有些透支，三只使魔都因为魔力不足回归了魔纹。因此他后退到战圈外休息，没想到竟然被偷袭。

他们笨手笨脚收拾伤口的过程中，V一直昏迷着。他的衣服已经彻底破了，Vergil用自己的外套将他裹得严实抱在怀里，精准地避开了那道被粗糙处理的伤口。

Nico来接他们回家。Vergil抱着V独占了沙发。

“我很抱歉。”V虚弱的声音从衣服里传出来，还有他苍白细瘦的手。他缓慢地，试图去碰触Vergil冷漠的脸。

Vergil微低下头，感受到V指尖比往日更冰冷的温度。“没有下一次。”

V靠进Vergil的肩窝里，安心地再一次闭上了眼睛。


	5. D新V-亲吻

V在洗澡。

Dante门也不敲便跑了进去。

“礼貌，Dante。”V听上去并不生气。

Dante将对方抵在墙上，“我是屋主，我可以随时进我想进的任何一间屋子。”然后，他如愿以偿吻到了黑发青年湿漉漉的唇。

“太甜了。”V在这个长时间的亲吻后微喘着说。

Dante眨眨眼。

“你刚刚吃的圣代。”嘴唇上被啃了一个齿痕的男人接着说。“我还得再刷一次牙。”

Dante气鼓鼓地穿着被淋湿的衣服走了。

V轻轻地笑，继续洗澡。


	6. N新V-敏感源

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Back From the Night For...》联动小段子。如果Vergil和Dante砍完树回来了。

当Sparda家的男人们发现V对Dante的皮肤接触极度敏感。那只是一个无意中碰触到的意外，但是V脚软得差点摔倒在地上。

由于V跟其他人的日常交往并没有出现这个问题，于是在几位女士的极力推动下又让Vergil过来试验了一下——Nero非常非常非常非常不乐意，结果V对Vergil的反应比Dante的更大——所以最终大家得出的结论是，Sparda的血缘就是V会如此敏感的最终原因。毕竟会令他有这种反应的三个人都是Sparda后裔。

“你们都给我离V远一点！！！！！！！！”Nero的炸毛程度令人怀疑他要魔人化然后把自己老爹和叔叔再打趴在地上一次。是个男人都无法忍受自己的恋人因为其他男人的碰触露出那么可口的模样！

~~家庭矛盾的点似乎又多了一个呢。~~ ~~~~

~~今天Dante也没能推动Vergil和Nero的父子感情更近那么一微米。~~


	7. N新V-联谊？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU

 

Nero陪Nico去参加了一次联谊活动。回来之后Nico疯狂给Kyrie吐槽。

“我本来挺担心他跟我抢妹子的，你看他那小脸儿腹肌长腿！结果呢！他全程就跟着了魔似地紧盯着音乐系的那个黑头发小子不放！哈！哈哈！哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！”

“黑头发小子？”

“V。他说自己叫V。”Nico又开始狂笑。“天呐Kyrie！你真该看看他那副蠢样！从V进场开始他的脑子就停止了运作，眼珠子只会盯着V转，话都说不出来。整场联谊下来我怀疑他连人家的联系方式都没要到手！”

一个星期之后Nico仍然在疯狂吐槽。

“你能信吗？！咱们家小傻瓜竟然真的把音乐系的V追到手了！我现在天天都能看到Nero在图书馆门口等V，然后两个人一起去吃宵夜！他们还一起遛猫！”

“真是甜蜜得太高调了。”

“对啊。在学校论坛有单身狗祝他们有情人终成兄弟。”

当Dante终于把迷路在外许多年的Vergil找回来。

Vergil指着Nero，“这是我儿子。”

Vergil指着V，“这也是我儿子。”

Nero，“WTF？！”

Vergil继续指着V，“是收养的。”

Nico，“艹！还以为论坛帖子要成真了！”


	8. 双V-V做了个噩梦

V醒了。他睁开眼睛，感到额头还有一丝冷汗，但是又想不起来梦里到底是遭遇了什么以至于在半夜里惊醒。Vergil的体温和气味稳稳地将他笼罩，他剧烈的心跳终于缓缓地平静了些。他有些想转过身去，但是又担心吵醒对方，所以他打算忍耐一下。

“睡不好？”Vergil的声音从他身后传来。

他忘了这个家伙一直以来有多警醒，说不定自己做噩梦呼吸节奏一变他就已经醒了。V顺从自己的内心转过身，往Vergil的怀里钻。他虽然忘了自己到底做了个什么梦，但是贴近Vergil能令他内心浮起的空虚感消退。

Vergil将V抱得更紧了一些，待他终于在自己怀里寻了个满意的位置和姿势栖息下来，亲了亲他的额头。“睡吧。”那只是个梦而已。

V终于感到自己彻底落了地。他甚至得寸进尺地将自己的腿也死死地贴到Vergil的腿上，被对方张腿夹住，这才乖乖消停下来，整张脸都埋进Vergil的胸膛里闭上了眼睛。

他很快就再次睡着了。


	9. N新V|DV-一次对话

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABO二设。有点NC。

Dante，“小子，你为什么这么长时间了还不标记你的Omega？”

Nero，“V的身体状况还不是很稳定，我不想对他的健康造成影响。”

Dante，“还有什么能比得过Alpha的信息素对Omega更有益处？你是不是不行？”

Nero，“别用激将法，Dante。你跟Ver……我爸又出什么问题了？”

Dante，“我们好得很！”

Nero，“日常被挂东南墙？”

Dante，“尊老爱幼是Kyrie教导你的良好品德。”

Nero，“好吧，刚才是我的错。你们到底怎么了？”

Dante，“啧，真不想跟你说。”

Nero，“那我走了。V还在等我一起去书店。”

Dante，“等等！我还是跟你讲吧。”

Nero，“洗耳恭听。”

Dante，“我跟你爸的关系你也知道的，这么多年了我一直在试图标记他。但是……你爸比较特殊。”

Nero，“特殊？V是Omega，我一直以为他也是？”

Dante，“他确实是。与此同时他还是Alpha。”

Nero，“？？？？？”

Dante，“他能够在两种性别间进行切换。我每次标记了Omega状态的他，回头他就转换Alpha状态把我的信息素代谢出身体……”

Nero，“关我和V什么事呢？这是他的体质问题。”

Dante，“V和他的联系比我们想象的要更加紧密。”

Nero，“Dante，Vergil知道你这个打算的话一定会捅死你。”

Dante，“你不说，我不说，他怎么会知道？”

Nero，“你的心思瞒得住他？”

Dante，“这个你不用操心，KID。”

Nero，“随你。”

那之后大约一个月。Nero和V的标记非常顺利，他们开始考虑是否在三年内要一个孩子。Dante被Vergil插在墙上挂了一星期。


	10. 双V-Kisses

Vergil对V的亲吻从不拒绝，任何时间，任何地点。

黑发的青年总会主动地贴近Vergil，然后亲吻他浅色的嘴唇。Vergil习惯于压抑自己人性化的需求，但是他瞒不过V。所以他满足自己的欲望，也满足对方的。

对于一个自我压抑的人来说，拥有一个主动而坦率的恋人确实令人满意。


	11. 双V-重聚夜

长时间的别离后，他们重聚的第一个夜晚总会充满血腥味。

Vergil在V的身体里冲撞，又狠又准。

V不敢发出呻吟，因为他一旦张开嘴，珍贵的血液就会流出来。他只能在喉咙里软软地哼哼，含着Vergil自己割破的皮肤吸吮饱含魔力的血液吞咽。

但Vergil是那么熟悉V的身体，很快就会令他神志不清浑身无力，只能在前者身下发出断续的呻吟。那道伤口很快就愈合了。Vergil便就在吻他时咬破自己的舌尖，令他将掺杂着鲜血的津液吞下去。

他们往往会纠缠一整晚，Vergil给予的远超过V所需要的。


	12. N新V-秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU。这个梗是我以前在网易云音乐的留言里看到的，只是我记不清是哪首歌的留言了。

V要毕业了。他比Nero高一届。所以，很快他们就要分别。社团几个人在Nico的撺掇下吵着要给V搞一个告别会。

绝大多数人只不过找着借口想要玩闹一整晚而已。Nero却是实在伤感的那个人。他从第一眼看到V就心动了，但是他不敢说。他没有告诉任何人，而是把自己的这份感情像孩子捂着美梦一样深深地藏起来，Nico不知道，Kyrie也不知道。他只能保持着合适的距离，偷偷地看着V，将自己能收集的每一件关于V的记忆都珍藏起来。

所以这次告别会就算是作业论文开天窗被教授（他叔叔）追着打一条街他也会参加的。

告别会上Nero心里很难过，但是当V的视线扫过来的时候他永远在笑。Nero希望V的记忆里永远是自己笑着的样子，因为他曾经说过喜欢看他笑。

“嘿！我们应该玩一个游戏！”Nico突然说。

已经有点嗨的众人轰然响应。规则很简单，所有人围成一个圈，每个人都在纸条上写下自己的一个秘密，然后传给坐在自己左手边的人。这样，每个人都将告诉别人一个自己的秘密，并保守一个别人的秘密。

Nero状似不经意其实快狠准地坐到了V的左手边。暗恋了对方好几年，能知道他的一个秘密也是挺好的。他这么自我安慰地想，侧过头，正巧看见V接过Nico的纸条，露出一个意味深长的微笑。

Nico尖叫着说如果V不能为她保密她一定会追杀他到天涯海角。

他笑得真迷人。Nero想着。他今晚摄入的酒精并不多，却感到有点晕乎乎的。他傻里傻气地接过V的纸条，对着V也笑得傻乎乎的。低头一看，那张小小的纸条上写着“我爱你”。

“什……什么？”Nero突然有些慌乱，又突然有些委屈。他眨了眨眼睛，这才发现自己眼眶里已经快盛不下不知什么时候冒出来的眼泪。

V的微笑被他的反应吓跑了，担忧的表情换了上来。“Nero？”

Nero胡乱抹了两把脸，喘了两口粗气。“我……”他眨眨眼，又有两滴泪水滚落出来，“我……”他拼命地想说我也是，可是那两个单词就是梗在他的胸口，死活不肯出来。他看着V渐渐皱起的眉，豁出去地攥紧手里的纸条，拉过V的衣领就亲了上去。

他能听到四周一片尖叫和吹口哨的声音，他才不在乎。V正在回应他，双臂搂紧了他的腰。他们的嘴里满是汽水和啤酒的味道，这感觉真是棒极了。


	13. N新V-糖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU。

他们被分在了一个实验小组，将会有一整学年都在一起做课后实验写报告。V是个理科废，Nero是个体特生，Nico极度偏科，但是没关系，Kyrie是个学霸。而且Kyrie非常认真，她总会安排好几个人的时间，让大家能有充足聚在一起完成课后作业的时间。

V真喜欢她这个性格，这意味着自己可以有超出预期的与Nero待在一起的时间。虽然Nero总是最晚一个来最早一个走，跟V说话的时候并不算多，他已经很满足了。

“吃糖吗，Nero？”V摊开手，掌心里躺着一颗薄荷色的糖果。他想着给Nero吃自己最喜欢的糖，又不希望被别人看出来，所以带了不少过来，假装那个最特别的并非那么第一无二。

Nico一边乖乖在Kyrie的指导下写记录一边说，“Nero不喜欢薄荷糖，别给他，浪费。”她吃得很快，V带来的一袋糖差不多都进了她的嘴。这颗薄荷糖是看来是硕果仅存的最后一颗了。

V眨了眨眼睛，伸出去的手顿时僵住了。“额，不好意思，我不知道。”他想要收回手，心里一阵阵地失落。

“谁说我不吃？”Nero笑得像颗小太阳，他在V收回手之前拿到了那颗糖塞进自己嘴里。“你只不过还想吃而已，贪吃的Nico。”

Nico发出响亮的小心眼被发现后的懊恼嘟囔声。Kyrie小声地笑。

Nero对V眨眨眼，“挺好吃的，谢谢你给我留了一颗。”

V在黑发掩盖下的耳尖悄悄地变红了。“不，不客气。”他很高兴。

许多年后，他们已经在一起。Nero会很坦率地告诉所有人他会注意到V是因为V很甜。

“他能把我最讨厌的薄荷糖也变得很甜很好吃。”


	14. 双V-拜拜，暗恋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU。V独立个体，是Nero的校友。Vergil是Nero他爹。NK站稳。
> 
> 水仙我的爱！OOC我也不管了（你什么时候管过！）

 

 论文答辩结束，Nero直奔叔叔的Devil May Cry酒吧。Dante为了给他庆祝歇业一天，今天晚上一整个酒吧都是属于Nero的，包括酒。一群人喝到大半夜，倒了一地。

Kyrie好不容易把Nero和Nico两个醉鬼塞进车，感激地对V道谢。黑发的年轻人也喝的很多，但是现在还站得稳稳的，真是看不出来酒量竟然那么好。

“你们回去吧，不用管我。我已经叫了车了。”V微笑着向Kyrie挥挥手。

Kyrie再三确认V没有问题，这才上车载着Nico和Nero走了。

车屁股一拐过弯，V的笑脸就垮下来了，站也站不稳了，走路还行，就是有点蛇皮走位。

Vergil大半夜坐跨国航班回来，下车就看到自家门口蹲着一个黑漆漆的身影，在夜风里蜷成一坨。他叹口气，打发司机回去，拎着行李走过去发现那孩子竟然已经睡着了，浑身一股子酒味。“V？”他蹲下身，碰了碰。

手下的皮肤有些发凉。睡着的家伙一动不动。

Vergil绕过他，打开门把行礼放进去，又转回身把身上没几两肉的人抱进屋里去。

似乎是在寒冷的环境里终于碰触到温暖，V终于从蜷紧的状态松开了四肢，本能地往Vergil温暖的怀里钻去。“Vergil……”他在睡梦中呢喃，听上去十分委屈。

Vergil屋里没客房——他根本不会有客人留宿，客房就和隔壁屋打通弄成了大书房，他脚步没有迟疑，走进了主卧，将喜好黑衣的年轻人扒拉干净塞进了自己的被窝。但是V抓着他的围巾不放，他费了些劲把围巾从脖子上拆下来让他继续抓着，这才得以去浴室里洗漱。

他出差半个月，现在累得不行，刷牙冲澡出来直接钻进被窝里就睡了，随手将抱着自己围巾蜷成一团的人搂进怀里。

所以早晨V因为口渴醒来发现自己穿着裤衩躺在Vergil怀里，吓得哈欠都没敢打。他下意识地用抓在手里的围巾捂住自己的口鼻，微抬了头去看还闭着眼睛的男人。希望昨天晚上喝醉的自己没有说什么捅破天的混账话。自己无望的单恋，对象还是学弟的父亲，起码给心上人留一个好印象啊。不过喝醉酒给别人添麻烦这事儿已经是个超级扣分项了！

“睡醒了？”Vergil其实已经被自己的生物钟叫醒有一阵了，只不过疲劳感还在，破天荒地想多睡会儿。

V闷声闷气地“嗯”了一声，发现对方搂在自己腰上的手臂依然没动。“不好意思，给您添麻烦了，Sparda先生。”

Vergil睁开眼睛，看见怀里的青年捂在被子和围巾里，只露出一对难掩悔意的绿色眼睛，跟只小动物似的。“昨天晚上你可没叫我‘Sparda先生’。”

V彻底僵住了，心想着完了完了完了，昨天晚上那个自己到底干了什么蠢事！

“醒了就起床吧，我给你拿新牙刷和毛巾。”Vergil坦然地从床上起来，赤裸着上半身走进浴室。

V哆哆嗦嗦地爬起来，抓过床头上明显为他准备的T恤和棉裤穿上，忐忑不安地跟进去。牙刷和毛巾放在洗手台上，都是浅蓝色的。Vergil正在刮胡子，电动剃须刀的声响闹得他心里更慌乱。他闹不明白Vergil现在是个什么态度，自己昨天晚上喝醉酒很明显是给他添了麻烦的，他不仅让自己留宿还分了一半的床。

越想越丢人，越想越失落。V刷着牙简直快哭出来了。他可以向自己长达4年的暗恋说再见了。

“怎么这幅表情？不喜欢这个味道的牙膏？”Vergil捏着V的下巴把他的脸转过来，对方的表情一览无遗。

“我很抱歉。”道歉的话又自己跑出来了，也不知道是在向Vergil道歉还是在向被自己彻底搞砸的暗恋。

“我没有生气，V。还是说，你在装可怜想让我吻你？”然后他就真的微低下头在那双饱受主人摧残的嘴唇上亲了一下。

V感到自己的脑子被Vergil这个亲吻炸没了。

“虽然我不知道你到底看上我这个老头子哪一点，不过我觉得我们可以试试看。”

幸福来得太突然，V满血复活，跳起来扑到Vergil身上开心得又想哭又想笑。

“你身上还有酒味。你需要洗个澡。”

V红着脸从Vergil怀里下来，鼓起勇气勾住Vergil的裤腰，“你要一起来吗？”

Vergil扣住他的下颚，给了他一个湿漉漉的充满掠夺意味的吻。“不是现在，V。不是今天。”他说，又亲了亲V深色的额发，将小恋人推进了浴室。


	15. N新V-等到你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU，我真喜欢AU。鬼魂V。我吃的CP好像写过鬼魂AU哈哈哈哈。

V的房客快死了。他很熟悉这种死亡临近的味道，因为他就是这么过来的。这是个可爱的老头儿，在这儿住的时间并不很长。他能看得见鬼魂，时常与V聊天。其实主要是V说，他听。

V喜欢跟他聊自己的恋人。那是个生机勃勃的年轻男人，天生看得见鬼魂。或许他听不懂V口中诗句的含义，但是他欣赏V声音的婉转起伏，喜爱V看书时专注的模样。他与V的恋爱有种水到渠成的意味，就像是一株不起眼的小草在某一天开出了粉色的花，不打眼，细看之下精致可爱。

“后来他上了战场，就像你年轻的时候一样。”每当说到这里，V的语气就会稍微低落下来。“他告诉我他一定会回来，所以我在这里等他。”

“知道有谁在家里等待自己的归去，那是每一个战士最幸福的事。他一定会回来的，我相信他是一个守信的人。”老头儿总这么说。他在战场上作战英勇，获得了许多荣誉，现在却只不过是个下了床就得上轮椅的小老头儿，定期上门的护工抱他去洗澡擦身每每对比得令他像只瘦如柴的鸡仔。

有一天老头儿死了。他坐在轮椅里，在宽大的窗边，被夕阳的余光笼罩着，面容安详。护工很快发现了他的去世，人们运走了他的尸体，收拾了他的遗物，V又只剩下自己一个人了。

他感到有一点寂寞。将会有很长一段时间没人陪他回忆Nero了。

这天晚上的星星特别亮，屋里没开灯，V独自坐在窗台上，他甚至觉得自己能伸出手接到那些银色的光辉。他看到一个熟悉又陌生的身影从道路的另一头走过来，银色的头发浅蓝色的眼睛，穿着深蓝色的长风衣，戴着半指手套。

他以为自己就要哭了，可是鬼魂是不会哭的。

“嘿，V！我回来了。”那个同样成了鬼魂的家伙站在花园里张开了手臂。

V立刻跳了下去，正正落在Nero的怀里。“欢迎回来，Nero。”

战争英雄死去了。人们根据他的遗嘱将他从战场上带回来的那节指骨埋在他的故居花园里，并将房子作为纪念馆照原样保存下来——这是一位英雄应得的纪念。据说，那节指骨的主人舍身保护了自己的战友，包括这位英雄。他也曾经在这里住过，但是没有人记得他。


	16. 双V-拜拜，暗恋的后续

Vergil似乎什么都懂。V总听到年长的恋人说，“没关系，我教你。”

品酒？没关系，Vergil教你。

跳舞？没关系，Vergil教你。

外语？没关系，Vergil教你。

剑道？没关系，Vergil教你。

提琴？没关系，Vergil教你。

……

做爱？没关系，Vergil教你。

“你好像就没有不知道的。”在和谐运动教学后，V趴在Vergil怀里，指尖一下下滑过男人备受时光青睐的面容。

Vergil捉住他的手，将圆润的指尖放在唇间轻啃舔舐。“我不知道你对刚才还满意吗？”

要正酸屁股正涨的V红了脸，抽回手把脸埋进枕头里，留个黑漆漆的后脑勺给Vergil。花样多玩意儿大了不起啊？

他们在一起的事把Nero的小圈子轰了个底朝天，不过大家都只是表示了惊讶，尤其是Nero，丝毫没有心生抵触。倒是Dante，千年难得一遇地主动跑哥哥家里要来一场兄弟间的谈话。

“他若是有一天腻了烦了，我当然就放他走。”Vergil对弟弟说。“他还年轻，世界总是很大，就像我们以前一样。”

没想到Dante根本把Vergil卖了个彻底，两个人的谈话V听了回现场直播，当晚就从去采风的半路上气势滔天地杀回来。“这次让我来教教你什么叫独占欲，死老头！”然后啃了Vergil一脖子痕迹，连手腕都没放过。

得，这下谁都会知道Vergil家里头养了只小野猫了。可喜可贺地是Vergil学习能力惊人，考核成绩满分。


	17. N新V-香水味

Nico去买给Kyrie的答谢礼物，回来的时候随手扔了两支香水小样给Nero。“不谢。”

香水。这东西离Nero的生活如此如此如此遥远，不过，他有一点好奇。鬼使神差地，他拿起其中一支打算喷出来闻闻，结果全沾到手腕上了。又是在日常生活中突发性笨手笨脚的一天。谢天谢地，不是什么浓郁的可怕味道。他有些烦闷地把手腕擦了又擦，敏锐的嗅觉还是能闻到那股气味。

“这个味道并不适合你。”V突然出现，他捞过Nero的手，低头在那被粗暴的力道揉得微微发红的皮肤上闻了闻。“你更适合——活泼一点的味道。”

Nero爆红着脸收回自己的手。他感到自己被V碰触过的皮肤都开始疯狂地发烫，尤其是手腕的地方。难道自己对那一点香水过敏了吗？

V的笑现在看上去带着淡淡的戏谑。他捏了捏Nero的鼻尖，“我的心展开了它的花瓣，而你像馥郁的香气缭绕在他的周围。*”他的指尖似乎也沾染了那点淡淡的气味，而现在，更多的皮肤因他而沾染上了。

Nero因着那点点碰触，觉得自己仿佛被V打下了什么标记。他不知道自己出于什么心理将那支小样藏在了自己的柜子里，没有遗忘，也不再拿出来使用。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *泰戈尔《开端》


	18. N新V-A King's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又是一个关于等待的AU故事。为什么我这么没创新。  
> 事实上这个脑洞的来源是“A Queen’s Head”（小黄歌？）的几句歌词。

“我都数不清你拒绝了多少个了。”晚餐桌上Dante又拿自己侄子开涮。“就算真有轮回，这么多年他也不知道轮回了几百世，你这么等下去也不是办法。”

Nero埋头喝汤，沉默以对。对于这件事他从来不会听取任何人的意见，包括他仅存的血亲Vergil和Dante。当然他父亲Vergil根本不会管这个，也就Dante闲得蛋疼的时候会提起来。

Sparda的血统赐予他们几近无穷的生命，也赐予他们囚笼。Vergil和Dante互相拯救了对方，但是Nero却被束缚了。现在，他头上戴着曾经在Vergil和Dante头上停留过的王冠，坐在那个华丽却冰冷的王座上，不知已经度过了几个百年。

渴求获得这个英俊王者青睐的人数不胜数，他们不远千里来到这个地方，祈求哪怕一夜的温存。可Nero从未接受过哪怕一次求爱。

他并非不曾爱过。他有过一位恋人，有着如他一样的银色头发，苍白的皮肤，绿色的眼睛，喜欢文学和书籍。曾有女仆将Nero画的画像偷卖出去，引得无数人争相购买，照着那画像乔装打扮。后来，女仆被处死，Nero亦从未被迷惑过。

所以，当一个身材瘦高，黑发过耳，绿眸丰唇，身上布满黑色纹身的青年来到城堡的时候，侍卫们忍不住露出些微的嘲笑——连发色都没弄对，怎就好意思来？不过既然陛下愿意见他，他们还是不失礼数地将其引了进去。

从那个人影走进大殿的那一秒，Nero就坐不住了。他身体的每一个细胞都在欢欣鼓舞，熟悉的气息几乎就要令他涕泪俱下。他从高高的王座上跑下去，将打算行礼的人拉住。无需那人自我介绍，他便已知晓那个将被吐露的名字。

V。

可是，V并不记得曾经。他有着一样的面容，一样的笑意，一样的声音，一样的体温，却没有那份记忆。他立在那儿，面对扔掉王冠、面红耳赤如一个少年般的Nero疏离地温和。他留了下来，得到王的许可在城堡巨大的藏书馆里找寻自己需要的魔法书。

V不明白自己怎么就成了Nero特殊的那一个。对方的示好恰到好处，既不会令他心生厌恶，又让他清晰地感受到那份炽热坦白的情感。他似乎从见面第一天就被摸透了，喜好、脾性都在Nero面前无所遁形，后者织就的网笼罩下来，他逃不过，也不想逃。

他们在需要长长的楼梯才能摸到顶层书架的藏书馆里约会，Nero知晓他喜爱的每一卷诗集，能接下他念出的每一句诗歌。他们在空无一人的舞厅里跳舞，Nero邀请他时期待的眼神如一只萌动的雏鸟，舞步犹如已经与自己练习了千遍万遍。他们在厨房里偷吃厨娘试做的冰激凌，Nero总防着他会吃得过急过多，晓得在之后他会头疼。

Nero会在清晨的露珠气味里亲吻他，说即使只是一夜未见，也感到思念。那天晚上，V第一次没有回自己的房间。

V还是花大量的时间在藏书馆里寻找他需要的魔法书，“我身上的魔纹是天生的，里面封印着3只使魔。找到正确的咒语，我才能召唤他们。从小我脑子里就有个声音，让我找办法召唤他们。”

Nero陪着他翻遍了藏书馆所有与使魔召唤相关的藏书，甚至偷偷摸进Vergil的私人小书房也找了好几遍，一无所获。

V有些失望，不过他已经失望许多许多次了。只是，下一步他还能去哪里找呢？最全最古老的藏书馆就是这里，如果连这里都没有，恐怕这世上再没有他所寻找的答案了。

Nero送给V一本一看就知道非常古旧的诗集，封面上是一个巨大的“V”。“这是我曾经收到的一份礼物，我觉得它非常适合你。”

V翻开书页，被魔法细致保护的纸张甚至还能闻到淡淡的油墨香味。“在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。”他念出映入眼帘的诗句，强烈的心悸袭击了他。他身上的魔纹像沙子一样散落了，层层飘下又在空地上凝聚成型，而他的黑发已然变成了如Nero一样的银色。

一头巨大的暗影豹，偶有鲜红的魔纹在它厚实华丽的皮毛上闪现。

一只深蓝色羽毛的猛禽，隐约的电流声在它的羽毛和利爪间回响。

还有一头独眼巨人，从半空中撕裂空间而至，砸坏了园丁精心护理的草坪。

“Shadow。Griffon。还有……Nightmare。”Nero挨个念出使魔们的名字，强烈的被爱着的喜悦充斥着他的灵魂。

Nero先后豢养过3头强大的魔物。暗影豹Shadow，身体的所有部分都可以根据需要变形进行攻击。雷枭Griffon，会释放出强烈的雷击进行远程攻击。独眼恶魔Nightmare，几近无敌的躯体，可以从那颗巨大的眼珠里发出激光。

它们都是自己来到Nero的身边，耗尽一生陪伴在他身边，保护他。

它们，都是V啊。

“我这一世只是个普通人，能给你的只有短短百年。若你不弃，我来世仍来找你。或许那时的我不再是我，我也会陪在你身边。总有一世，我能同你一样拥有长长久久的生命，能与你一起赏星辰的诞生与毁灭。你愿意等我吗？”白发的恋人曾经这样问他。

Nero毫不犹豫地便答应了，从此他不敢离开城堡半步，生怕恋人回来找不到他以为自己不再等他了。这才是真正束缚着他的东西啊，不是那个王座，不是这个国。V也一次次地回来了，虽然之前Nero都不知道，可是他确实也遵守了自己的约定，在自己生命有限的时候仍一生一世地守着他的无尽。

白发的V摸了摸自己脸上不知何时留下的泪水。他都想起来了，那个毫无依据赌上一切的约定，还有自己懵懵懂懂的数次转世。“Nero，我回来了。这一次，我们不用再分离了。”只要拥有足够的魔力，V将像Sparda血脉一样活得漫长。

他们在3只使魔的守护中温柔地亲吻。V轻蹭着Nero的鼻尖，彼此深深地看进对方晶亮的眼眸中去。

我信赖你的爱，让这句话作为我的最后一句话吧。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *泰戈尔《飞鸟集》325。


	19. N新V-心上人

他们得以共度生命中剩下的每一个夏天和冬天。

Nero有一段时间非常热衷于改造生活环境。比如他换了一张大床，给Nico车上的沙发配了更加柔软舒适的垫子，笨手笨脚地学会了织一条围巾。而这一切的最终受益者V学会了在堆雪人之后把自己冰凉的手塞进Nero的衣服里去贴着他的腹肌取暖，洗澡出来任由头发湿淋淋地滴水，又或者睡觉时终于不再蜷缩成一团。

他把他宠坏了，失而复得令Nero变本加厉，V在他的宠爱中偶尔孩子气得肆无忌惮。

爱着他呀，将那个人放在心里，还担忧自己的心不够柔软。


	20. N新V-拯救你的公主（？）

时代在进步，恶魔的进化也要与时俱进！所以Nero和V面对这个恶魔的被动技能一时不查中招了。

一阵红光过后，Nero发现自己变成了一个像素风格的小矮个，身处一个闯关游戏中，想要出去的唯一办法就是打败最终boss救出公主。好吧，打怪是他的专长。不知道V去哪儿了，是不是也变成了一个小小的像素风召唤师？肯定超可爱。

经过一番碾压式的闯关战斗，Nero终于冲入了最终Boss的关卡，却看到有50个Nero那么大的Boss被Nightmare坐在屁股底下，身上各种被切割穿刺电击的伤痕，V正用手杖戳它的脑袋。

像素风的V可爱到犯罪！但是这个游戏里面没有拥抱和亲亲的设定，他只能飞快地跑过去尽量贴着站在一起。“V，你没事吧？”

V让Nightmare回去，“我没事。我一进来就收到提示，说是我被这个东西抓了，要等候勇士来拯救我。可是这家伙的触手不太规矩，我没忍住把它打死了。‘公主’打死最终Boss算通关吗？”

Nero也不知道。

他们俩站在那儿，通关的提示音一直没有响起。看来是不行了。直到最终Boss的尸体消失，又是红光一闪。Nero发现自己戴上了小皇冠，系统提示：公主殿下，你被XXX魔王抓住了！不要担心，勇敢的召唤师V已经响应国王的召唤前来拯救你！请安心等候勇士的降临！

好吧。Nero叹了口气，他就暂且当一次被掳走的“公主”，等V来拯救自己吧。


	21. 维生素必不可少

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emmm这个梗来自我小时候的经历，挑食结果遭遇非常严重的牙龈出血。

V这两天话说得特别少，不太愿意与Nero接吻，漱口的频率也有所上升。今天结束狩猎后，Nero看见他偷偷躲到角落里吐了一口血。

“你到底怎么了，V？你这样令我非常担心你的身体。”

V端着Nero给的清水漱口，“我也不知道，就是一直有血流出来。”他想要笑一笑，起码先安抚一下Nero，结果又吐出来一口混着鲜血的唾沫。

Nico翻遍了自己收集的资料也找不到原因，倒是觉得有些疑惑，“你这个症状像是牙龈出血啊。”

“牙龈出血？”这是什么？三个健康得能一个打一群的Sparda后裔青眼对青眼。

“我有个朋友是医生，去找她看看吧。”

Dante摆摆手，“那我和Vergil先回去了。晚上吃什么披萨？”

三个小年轻没理他。

Nico的医生朋友掐着V的下巴，往他嘴里看了看，“牙龈出血。不可以挑食啊，小帅哥。平时要多吃水果蔬菜，别总吃披萨什么的垃圾食品。”

“怎么办？”

“补充维生素就行，柜子里有维生素C，Nico你们自己拿。”红发女医生说完就要送客，忙得很。

回事务所看到桌子上摆着的披萨和圣代，Nero连夜收拾行李带着V投奔Kyrie。两个不会下厨，又没钱天天在外头吃的恶魔猎人除了求管饭还能怎么办？

虽然Nero因为恶魔血统的关系不用担心挑食引发的健康问题，但是沐浴在Kyrie关爱的眼神下，他还是乖乖天天跟V一起水果蔬菜定时定量。

跟V在同一个沙拉碗里扒拉菜叶子也挺甜蜜的，谁都看得出来他们是一对。

Nico：你TM能不能正常一点？老娘眼睛都要瞎了！


	22. N新V-绯闻男友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU

这个普通的早晨因为一条八卦新闻变得不再普通。摇滚巨星Nero疑似恋情曝光，对象是一名男性。

这不是他第一次爆出类似的新闻，只不过这一次的爆料来自从未爆过假料的Urizen，相当于实锤了。那张手牵着手的照片把Nero的脸拍得非常清楚（看看那个深陷爱河的表情！无数的男人和女人愿意为了被他用这样的眼神看着自己而去死！），与他同行的男性因为侧着头所以只拍到了一个戴着帽子的后脑勺。

Nico在客厅里咆哮，香烟都叼不住了，“你TM出门就不能戴个墨镜帽子？”

“我哪儿知道那种高档小区会有狗仔啊。”Nero没个正形地摊在沙发上，他只关心有没有对V造成什么影响。但是后者今天一早就去学校上课了，还没给他回电话。

“一天到晚就知道搞事！你这么闲我给你安排一次全球巡回演唱会啊！”

“求放过！我才空下来可以和V过几天二人生活！Nico你放我一条生路！”

“这是你不给我活路！”

“我马上给我爸打电话！”

“我要看着你打！”

Nero原本只是想暂时安抚下暴走的Nico，没想到这女人学聪明了不给他忽悠的机会。磨磨蹭蹭地把手机从衣兜里掏出来，他拨通了那个电话。

“Nero？”他老爹的声音还是一如既往地性冷淡。

“呃，老爸。那个——”他瞥了瞥Nico表情狰狞的脸，“那个，Urizen——”

“你是希望我让Urizen收手，把这件事压下去，还是借着这个机会把你和V的事情公开？”

公开！公开！公开！能光明正大地把V打上自己的标签！Nero内心的小狼崽高兴得尾巴都要甩出风了。

Nico龇牙咧嘴地朝满脸桃花的Nero打手势，“你问过V的意见没有？”

一盆冰水混合物噗呲把他心头燃起的烈焰浇灭了。“我还没跟V商量过。我不想因此影响他的生活。”

Vergil哼了哼，听起来像一个憋在喉咙里的笑。“那你们考虑好了再说吧。还有，Dante非常期待这条八卦的后续发展，别让你叔叔失望。”

Nero把手机砸到沙发里，简直要气炸了。Vergil最后那句话很明显是在告诉他这次Urizen能混进高档小区都是Dante的功劳。这个每天不务正业就知道找乐子的臭老头！！！！

“你们家的人到底什么毛病？！”Nico又咬碎了一支烟可怜的屁股，她呸一声精准地吐到垃圾篓里。Vergil为了满足他那个神经病弟弟的八卦欲培养出一个超级狗仔就算了，怎么还搞到自己儿子头上来了！要不要人活啊？！

“Nico，我想公开。”Nero弱弱地说。

咆哮母狮仿佛被按了暂停键，一支烟避免了被那口利齿咬碎的命运，不过三秒钟之后它被直接揉成了碎渣。“如果这次没公关好，你的摇滚梦就完蛋了。”

“我知道啊。”

“然后你就只能滚回去继承你老爹那个吓死人的Sparda财团。”

Nero打了个冷颤，“我，我相信你。”

“迷魂汤对我不管用。”

真是个油盐不进的女人。“大不了，我就回去呗。”他小声地说。“我不可能一辈子都让V藏着掖着。”

“公开更苦恼的应该是V吧？你风头那么大，NC粉也不少，给他造成的困扰可比你更大。说不定大学的工作也会受影响。”

“他都不怕，我还担心什么？”V摘掉帽子围巾，换上毛茸茸的家居拖鞋。“大不了辞职让他养我啰。”

Nero扑过去吻他，将他微凉的嘴唇啃得微肿发热。

Nico动作飞快，第二天就张罗了记者会把两个人的事公开了。Nero和V开完记者会就搭飞机去海岛度假，Nico当然跟着去了，懒得管后续到底闹成什么样。

Dante热闹没看够，转头又让Urizen去折腾别的大明星。一个当保护伞，一个奔走在八卦事业第一线，当真是配合默契。


	23. N新V-掠夺信徒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU。又是AU。Nero抢走了他父亲Vergil在这个世界上的最后一个信徒。

Nero没想到这个世界上竟然还有Vergil的信徒。

信徒也是势利的，一个神从未降下神谕显露神迹，他们自然会转向其他的神明。Vergil对凡人没有任何好的或者坏的兴趣，相比所谓的信徒，他更愿意在星际间寻找古老的韵律，或者把他那个放浪形骸的兄弟钉在神宫的墙上风干。渐渐的，他成了一个没有信徒的神。但是，他是真神，有无信徒对他毫无意义，他并不需要信仰之力维持自己的力量。

然而，Nero却在自己父亲空旷无边的神宫里听到了一个微弱的祷告声。那声音磁性优雅，虽总是念叨着无聊的忏悔祷词依然动听非常。对着Vergil忏悔有什么用呢？他并不会听进耳朵里，更不可能降下恕罪的圣光。可Nero实在是喜欢这把嗓音，他对这个自称生而为罪人的凡人升起了好奇心。

他披上遮盖神光的布袍，顺着那声音传来的方向找到了那个小小的昏暗的房间。

那是一个浑身裹在黑色长袍中的青年，他虔诚地跪伏在这个昏暗的小小房间里，房间中央Vergil的塑像高大简陋，高高的天窗洒下的光仅能勉强照亮神像的侧脸。

“你为什么跪拜Vergil？”Nero问。他突然地出声显然将这个虔诚的信徒吓得够呛，那可怜人哆嗦了好几下，Nero能听见他身上传出来的锁链撞击声响。

“你是谁？为什么会到这儿来？”黑袍的信徒站起来，嗓音因为长时间的缺水和念诵祷词而沙哑。

Nero假装从斗篷下取出一个水囊，其实是他用神力凝聚而出。“喝些水吧。”

那青年舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，“多谢您的好意，主教说在上神宽恕我的罪孽之前，我每日只有在晚餐时才被允许饮水。”

“你身负什么罪孽？为什么被关在这里？”神识已经让Nero对这间囚室看得一清二楚。对，这里并不是祈祷室，而是一间囚室。

青年提下头，双手紧紧地交握在一起。

Nero挑了挑眉，他掀开自己的兜帽，微微的神力像萤火虫一样从他的帽子里飘出来，照亮了这个角落。

青年瞪大了双眼，他扑通一声跪倒在地上，扣着他脖子和手腕的锁链发出喧哗的声响。“请您宽恕我。”他将自己的额头用力地抵在地上，隐约的血腥味在浑浊的空气中轻轻地弥漫。

Nero将那瘦弱的身躯扶起来，摘掉遮挡了柔润黑发的兜帽，彻底看清了那张因终年不见阳光而过于苍白的脸。真美，尤其是那双眼睛，干净剔透。他轻轻地抚开颊边的黑发，指腹温柔地擦净额头沾染的灰尘，显露出磕破的伤口。他低下头，在那处伤口落下亲吻，神力瞬间便治愈了那处破口。

黑发的青年顺从地陷在他的怀里，一动不动。Nero能听到他剧烈的心跳，还有那只不自知地握紧了他袍脚的手。

“神啊，请宽恕我。”他看清了环抱自己之人的面容，竟然是上神Vergil的儿子Nero。

Nero好笑地看着他，“我身为神，竟然不知道你犯了什么罪。是谁告诉你有罪？又是谁将你关在这里赎这个莫须有的罪？”

青年颤抖着，撩起自己宽大的袖子，露出细瘦的手臂，苍白的皮肤上覆盖着黑色的魔纹。“我从出生就带着一身这样的纹路。大主教说这是渎神的痕迹，因此我生而为罪人。自从我父亲去世，我就从家里被送到了这里。大主教说只有至高神Vergil宽恕我，我的罪孽才能够洗清。”

“所以他们将你关在这里，日日向着一个根本不会回应你的神忏悔？”

“是我还不够虔诚，所以不值得上神的宽恕。”

“我够不够资格？”Nero扯掉青年裹身的黑袍，用神力为他凝聚一身舒适的软衣，捏碎将他像牲畜一样拴住的镣铐治愈他被冰冷的铁块反复磨破的伤痕。“还是说，只有我的父亲，Vergil，才有资格？”

青年茫然了。他从小就被教导供奉Vergil，只有Vergil才能宽恕他的罪孽。可是Nero是Vergil唯一的儿子，他说自己并不是罪人。“我……我不知道……”

“Vergil不需要信徒，他根本不会花时间关注凡人。你信他，不如信我。”Nero温柔地梳理青年鸦羽般的乌发，以神力修复他身上经年累月的旧疾。

青年依然在犹豫。

Nero靠得更近，他能清晰地闻到青年发间油墨的清香，“他不会在乎你有没有罪，他甚至懒得给你下定义。可是我需要你。”这句需要说出来得顺理成章。他莫名地希望这个青年能够行走在自己的神宫里，肩披自己的神光，用那撩人心智的嗓音吟唱诗歌而不是倒胃口的祷词。

“需要……我？”青年迷茫又震惊地看着这个年轻的神，他从未听过柔软温柔的话语，而这一切竟然全都从一位神明的口中吐露。

“是的。我可以不要任何信徒，我只想要你。”

那双绿色的眼睛里流出眼泪来。青年的心像他的躯体一样被神明的温软融化，他彻底陷入Nero的怀抱，披上Nero的神光。

Vergil的神宫里最后一缕微弱的信徒之光熄灭了。他并未注意这点变化，又一颗星星熄灭了，他在聆听那抹最后的吟唱。


	24. N新V-当你拥抱他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 设定树顶时V并没有消失，我喜欢把他搞成独立个体。

当V靠近Nero的时候，青年的情绪还不算平静。他的心里亦很忐忑。但是他内心的爱意更加臌胀，促使着他抛开那一点顾虑继续靠近。

这世间就是有着这么美好的事情。像那个夜晚。像那枚明月。像那阵微风。像，Nero。

他试着拥抱Nero，不是好兄弟好朋友的那种饱含安慰的拥抱，而是因为深切地爱着他所以无论如何都要付诸行动的用力的炽热的愿意将心脏都奉给他的不计后果的拥抱——或者说更像一次等待宣判的献祭。

他用尽了全力。

Nero也拥抱了他，一个用力的炽热的连相贴胸膛下的心脏都不由得同步跳动的拥抱。

还有什么能比得上这幸福愉快呢？当你拥抱你爱的人，他回以相同的拥抱。

当然有。因为他还会凝视你。他还会亲吻你。


	25. N新V-懒床的理由

Dante向Vergil哭诉侄子不爱自己了，因为早晨Nero又迟到了。他们明明约好了九点钟出发去把新接的任务解决了，结果Dante等了一个小时Nero才过来。

“他已经迟到第十七次了！”Dante一边向Vergil卖惨一边在手机APP上下单5个巨无霸草莓圣代——用的Nero的账号。

Vergil对Dante的声音充耳不闻，有条不紊地保养自己的爱刀。他当然知道Nero这段时间以来天天早晨都要懒床，时间是从他把V送到Nero房间之后第二天开始的。

另一头Nero已经实时收到新增账单，不过自己迟到在先，只能以此为赔罪了。他回到卧室，V还在床上睡着。

V现在还需要休养，大部分的时间都处于昏睡的状态。Nero将自己的床分给他，所以经常早晨醒来都发现V紧紧地靠在自己怀里，微凉的双腿也时常缠着他的腿不肯放。不敢乱动怕吵醒V那都是假的，他只是无法自拔地沉溺在这种整个世界都只有他们两个人相偎依的氛围里，根本不想从被窝里出去。

这个人活生生地在自己的臂弯里，沾染着自己的气味，连温暖都坦率本能地向自己索取。一刻钟都不想离开啊。

于是三天之后Dante干脆被侄子了放鸽子。


	26. N新V-这个世界真小

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那个……FLC更新又没糖，啊哈哈。其实我没预料到居然又刀了一章。来来吃个傻乎乎的甜饼缓缓。普通人AU。

Nero今天要带男朋友回家见家长。家里一向对他十分放任，但是见家长这件事对他来说意味着告诉所有人“我认定他了”。

“V，你不要紧张。我老爸虽然没什么表情，但是他其实很好说话的。我叔叔可能会有些没正行，他其实是个好人。”在进门前，Nero疯狂给自己的恋人吃定心丸，然而看上去紧张得快爆炸的时候只有他一个人。毕竟V总是看上去一副游刃有余的样子。

没想到推开大门之后，天就变了。

“师兄。”V向着坐在主座上的Vergil点点头。

Vergil居然破天荒地露出了一个尚算温和的微笑。Dante则一连说了十五个“卧槽”，不带喘气儿的。

“我一定是在做梦。”Nero看着聊得挺欢的父亲和自己的恋人，觉得自己今天开门的方式一定不大对。

“你挺会挑的嘛，小子。这可是你老爹那个眼高于顶的音乐老师最得意的关门弟子，平时宝贝得跟什么似的，没想到还是落到咱们家来了。哈哈哈哈！”Dante一把揽住Nero的肩，用力揉乱了他今天特意整理过的白毛。“别看你老爹一副波澜不惊的样子，其实被你们吓了一跳——他今天喝茶居然放了半勺糖。”

“我以为你们早就知道了。2月份的时候八卦报道满天飞，Nico帮忙压下去的。”那个时候他才刚认识V没多久，两个人还是单纯的朋友。他缠新朋友缠得紧，被狗仔捏造了好一通狗血故事。

“那种事我们哪儿有闲情去关注，你想包养几个你爸都懒得管。反正可以带回家的只有一个。”

晚些时候，Nero轻咬V的鼻尖，问他，“你故意的？”

“只能说，这个世界真小，走哪儿都碰到熟人啊。”V亲了亲Nero的嘴。“你说的没错，你爸爸确实挺好说话的。”

好吧，Nero可以肯定V就是故意的。他顽皮的恋人今天一定很享受Sparda一家子被惊吓的样子。


	27. N新V-划算的交易

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero重生。就是个饼，别深究内含的bug，谢谢。

“砰！”Nero醒了。他的右手还装着Nico的机械臂，左手的湛蓝玫瑰刚打了Malphas一枪——现在的V已经非常虚弱，他记得非常清楚。快速解决掉这头聒噪的恶魔，Nero直接跳到V藏身的地方，对方皮肤上龟裂的痕迹令他心疼得眉头直皱。

“你没事吧？”他跪下来，撩开对方凌乱落在脸上的头发。天呐，他真想念他。这么多年来，他没有一天不思念这个冷硬心肠的家伙。

V向他笑了笑，随着脸部肌肉的扯动，更多的碎屑落下来。“谢谢你，Nero。”

Nero倾过身去，轻轻地亲吻V干裂的嘴唇。他感觉到V的身躯在自己的怀中从僵硬到微微地放松下来。“我知道，你一定不会答应我。”

“Nero……”V叹息般地说，“我不能——”

“我知道。我知道。”他重复地说，语气里带着满满的安抚。“你有顾虑，我都知道。所以，我不要求你现在就答复我。能站起来吗？”

V目光复杂地看了他一眼，让他将自己拉起来。“你——唔！”

Nero将一颗甜甜的东西塞到他嘴里，“补充糖分。走吧，该出发了！”

这颗糖，甜得有些过分。也不知道是不是心理作用，V只觉得那颗糖化作一股暖流，从胃里泛出柔和的温暖，令他好受了许多。V在心里苦笑，或许真正令他感到安慰的是一直稳稳扶着自己的Nero，青年的体温从接触的皮肤处一直传过来，仿佛遥远记忆里放了一勺糖的热牛奶般，没有真实感，却又令他不由自主地去怀念。

后续的发展一如Nero记忆中那样，他们晚了一步，Dante已经将Urizen打倒在地，V要求亲手了结他。只不过在那道冲天的蓝光之后，不再只剩Vergil一人独立，黑色的身影倒在地上，一道金光环绕着他，撕碎了Vergil与V之间最后的关联。

Nero冲过去，将他昏迷的爱人抱起。“节约时间，跳过你们没有意义的互殴环节，直接去魔界把树砍了。我在这边等你们回来。”

Sparda双子震惊地看着他。

“虽然我不介意把你们俩再揍一顿啦，但是V需要休息。我们都——成熟点？”

“再揍我们一顿？”

“以后再解释，Ok？我真的得带着V回去了。想打架你们可以去魔界打恶魔。别玩得太久，早点回来。”Nero蓝色的魔爪冒出来，向着两位长辈挥挥以示告别。

V没想过自己还能再一次醒过来。Nero在他刚一睁眼就扑过来，往他嘴里塞了一颗同样甜得要死的糖。“Nero，为什么？”

“我回溯了时间。”Nero无所谓地说。“上一次，你消失了。我就这么想着你过了好几十年。”对，语气和表情都要十分可怜。“后来我碰到了一头龙——非常非常厉害的，在不同的世界飞来飞去那种。他跟我做了一个交易，帮我回溯时间，让我回来救你。”

“你答应了他什么？”V握紧Nero的手，十分担心。

Nero享受了一秒钟来自爱人的担心，“他希望我们的头生子能够嫁给他儿子。”刚破壳呢，当爹就开始担忧儿子的终身大事，也不知道到底有多缺适龄龙。

“什么？”

“稳赚不赔嘛，我就答应了。记得我喂你的两颗糖吗？一颗救你，一颗可以让我们生孩子。”Nero厚着脸皮凑上去讨要亲吻，被V一脚踢下床。

“我还没答应你呢！”

“那你再考虑五分钟？我给你拿吃的上来。”

青年踢踢踏踏走出卧室去，浑身上下都萦绕着美滋滋的得意洋洋。V倒回被窝里，陷在枕头里后知后觉地红了脸。


	28. N新V-如果他们玩守望先锋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico和Nero、V是一起租房的室友设定。不要跟游戏实际情况挂钩，谢谢。

Nico退出游戏，心累得不行。定级2400，一路单排一路掉分，今天晚上更是一盘未赢结算掉到1400，气得她想掀桌。叼着烟点开玩家论坛，看着哪篇帖子热就点进去了。  
“今天遇到个神准安娜，激素只给托比昂？”神经病吧这人？Nico呵呵一笑，看到有人比自己难过，那自己就不那么难过了。  
楼主是个主玩源氏的小可怜，把把裸拔刀被对面锤成狗。托比昂在安娜全程精心呵护下无所事事地拿了个最佳。一页页翻下来许多血泪控诉，整个帖子弥漫着浓郁的怨念。虽然比赛赢了，但是被这俩双排的发狗粮感到上分都没有动力了嘤嘤嘤。  
呸，跟自己能比吗？Nico不由得想起之前和室友小情侣Nero，V一起三排的日子，狗粮那叫一个管饱。V的天使从来全程牵着Nero的麦克雷，其他人鸟都不鸟的，哪怕Nico被对面堵得哭爹叫娘，连个眼神都不会分给你。  
想到这里，Nico内心产生了丝丝奇妙的预感。这种双排二人世界的目中无（他）人既视感，怎么就这么熟悉呢？她碾灭烟头，穿过公用客厅去踹Nero的房门。开门瞬间，果然听到守望先锋的游戏音效。  
Nero一个Q，激素biaji飞到V的托比昂身上。“你被强化了，快上！”  
V同样一个Q，金黄色的岩浆喷得满地都是。  
对方法拉狂摁shift要飞，被当妈的一针睡下，汪汪叫的黑影从堆满狗粮的角落里爬出来顺势一黑，只见那走地鸡在满地的岩浆里被活活烫死。天使瑟瑟发抖要逃跑，三把枪对准了她，双飞组在岩浆渐渐消失的地板上重聚。  
艹，还真是他们！看着屏幕上金光闪闪的“胜利”，她不由得仔细思考自己是不是应该学学那个黑影。


	29. N新V-嗨，我能坐这里吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 普通人AU。Again。

“嗨，我能坐这里吗？”这是Nero对V说的第一句话。

V是个长时间沉浸在自己世界里的人。用句俗套的话来形容，常伴他身畔的只有孤独。换句话来形容，他身边的空座位是留给孤独这位老朋友的。

可是Nero走了过来，对他说，“我能坐这里吗？”V不知道为什么让他坐下了，即使对面的位子也是空着的。也许是Nero的眼神太过正直，而笑容又太过明亮，谁知道呢。

后来，有了第二次。再后来，有了第三次和第无数次。

他们开始在图书馆最角落的座位里小声地交谈，关于Nero看过的V也看过的书，还有V看过的Nero没看过的书；他们开始分享同一副耳塞听曲子，知道Nero会弹贝斯，V会拉小提琴；他们开始在图书馆之外的地方碰面，Nero总会选择坐在V身边的位子，即使对面的位子是空着的。

渐渐地，老朋友开始生气了。这感觉挺奇怪。当V和Nero告别，又一次与孤独相伴的时候，生气的老朋友会极度地扩大自己的存在感。有时候，祂会膨胀到占满了整个屋子。

“我能坐这里吗？”来晚的Nero问，身上还带着在冬日雪后骑自行车飞驰后残留的冷冷的气味。

V有些疑惑，他眨眨眼睛，想不明白Nero又想怎么逗自己开心。

“文学社那群家伙说你身边的空座位永远是留给孤独的。我能取代它坐在你身边吗？你答应的话，以后你身边的座位就是我的了，就算我不在，也不能让给其他的家伙。”

他又有什么理由不答应呢？于是，老朋友被解雇了，它似乎因此而气鼓鼓地走了，再也不会膨胀到充斥整个房间。现在会充斥整个房间填满V所有感官的只会是Nero。

占有V身边的特等席之后，Nero又飞快地霸占了各种V身边的位置，顺便带着自己的一大票朋友一个一个填满了桌子的对面，还有侧面。不过这样也有少许的不便，图书馆角落的桌子总也冷清不下来，Nero想把V压在书架背后亲个痛快的愿望直到现在都没实现。

他们只能在桌子底下牵着手，假装没看懂Nico和Kyrie意味深长的眼神。


	30. 双V-联姻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU联姻梗。皇室私生子设定的V，生父不详生母已逝。

安泊翠发了国书，说是不想打了，要送个人过来跟红墓皇室联姻，以示诚意。附了一卷画像，上面是个黑发绿眸的青年，靠着窗户在看书。

Dante凑在他哥哥身后看画像，“啧，咱们家又没公主，送个男的过来跟谁结婚啊？”

“我。”Vergil淡淡地说。

Dante愣住了，正在喝水的Nero没忍住喷了出来。

“Neeeeeeero！你爸要给你找个后妈！！！！”三秒钟后，在窗户外头偷听的Nico暴露了自己。

“老哥，你认真的？”

“你想要？”

Dante疯狂摇头，“不不不不不！祝你新婚快乐！”

“那就这么定了。”Vergil收起那副不大的画像，把信留在了桌上。Dante从他哥哥的语气里感受到了那么一丝丝的愉悦。

安泊翠方面对红墓的答复表现得喜出望外，他们飞快地将那个被当做弃子的年轻王子打包塞了过来，随行的还有一个脸上褶子层层叠叠的老嬷嬷，作为婚礼见证人。

“你老爸什么情况，居然亲自来接人？看来他的心头肉以后要换人了。你就没点危机意识吗我亲爱的王子殿下？”偷穿骑士服跟出来的Nico跟在Nero身边嘀嘀咕咕。

Nero眯着眼睛逆光看着他一向不苟言笑的父亲伸手将那个瘦削的青年从马车上牵下来，眼底里流露出温柔的神色，不由自主地打了个寒颤。艹，他突然有种Vergil是不是被Dante掉包了的错觉。

V的母亲是安泊翠的公主，但是因为自己私生子的身份一直在皇室是个隐形的存在。他的母亲给他留了一座庄园，每年的收成都不错，足够让他无忧无虑地生活，所以他一直默默无闻地待在庄园里当米虫。没想到人在家中坐祸从天上来，国王脑子一发抽他就成了两国联姻的牺牲品，还没等他回过神，人已经在去往红墓的马车上了。

这辆马车看上去非常华丽，事实上内部装潢一点都不舒适。身为新娘的身份，随行的老嬷嬷和骑士队长坚决不让他下马车，导致V在马车里腰疼屁股疼，唯一从庄园里带出来的那本诗集也看不下去了。只希望快点到目的地，别再受这个罪了。至于是嫁过来还是入赘过来，V已经不想计较。

快到目的地的时候，满脸褶子的老嬷嬷用可怕的足以一巴掌拍死外头跟只孔雀一样的侍卫队长的力量把V从座位上揪起来，动作敏捷精准地从座位底下的箱子里抽出一条乌漆嘛黑的袍子从头到脚把他罩起来。

哦，看来他们送画像的时候没有把自己上半身诡秘的纹身也画上去，生怕人家拒收么？呵。V由着她把宽大的兜帽拉下来彻底挡住自己的脸，反正到哪儿都是一样当米虫，无所谓啦。

马车停下来了，外面安泊翠发了国书，说是不想打了，要送个人过来跟红墓皇室联姻，以示诚意。附了一卷画像，上面是个黑发绿眸的青年，靠着窗户在看书。  
Dante凑在他哥哥身后看画像，“啧，咱们家又没公主，送个男的过来跟谁结婚啊？”  
“我。”Vergil淡淡地说。  
Dante愣住了，正在喝水的Nero没忍住喷了出来。  
“Neeeeeeero！你爸要给你找个后妈！！！！”三秒钟后，在窗户外头偷听的Nico暴露了自己。  
“老哥，你认真的？”  
“你想要？”  
Dante疯狂摇头，“不不不不不！祝你新婚快乐！”  
“那就这么定了。”Vergil收起那副不大的画像，把信留在了桌上。Dante从他哥哥的语气里感受到了那么一丝丝的愉悦。  
安泊翠方面对红墓的答复表现得喜出望外，他们飞快地将那个被当做弃子的年轻王子打包塞了过来，随行的还有一个脸上褶子层层叠叠的老嬷嬷，作为婚礼见证人。  
“你老爸什么情况，居然亲自来接人？看来他的心头肉以后要换人了。你就没点危机意识吗我亲爱的王子殿下？”偷穿骑士服跟出来的Nico跟在Nero身边嘀嘀咕咕。  
Nero眯着眼睛逆光看着他一向不苟言笑的父亲伸手将那个瘦削的青年从马车上牵下来，眼底里流露出温柔的神色，不由自主地打了个寒颤。艹，他突然有种Vergil是不是被Dante掉包了的错觉。  
V的母亲是安泊翠的公主，但是因为自己私生子的身份一直在皇室是个隐形的存在。他的母亲给他留了一座庄园，每年的收成都不错，足够让他无忧无虑地生活，所以他一直默默无闻地待在庄园里当米虫。没想到人在家中坐祸从天上来，国王脑子一发抽他就成了两国联姻的牺牲品，还没等他回过神，人已经在去往红墓的马车上了。  
这辆马车看上去非常华丽，事实上内部装潢一点都不舒适。身为新娘的身份，随行的老嬷嬷和骑士队长坚决不让他下马车，导致V在马车里腰疼屁股疼，唯一从庄园里带出来的那本诗集也看不下去了。只希望快点到目的地，别再受这个罪了。至于是嫁过来还是入赘过来，V已经不想计较。  
快到目的地的时候，满脸褶子的老嬷嬷用可怕的足以一巴掌拍死外头跟只孔雀一样的侍卫队长的力量把V从座位上揪起来，动作敏捷精准地从座位底下的箱子里抽出一条乌漆嘛黑的袍子从头到脚把他罩起来。  
哦，看来他们送画像的时候没有把自己上半身诡秘的纹身也画上去，生怕人家拒收么？呵。V由着她把宽大的兜帽拉下来彻底挡住自己的脸，反正到哪儿都是一样当米虫，无所谓啦。  
马车停下来了，外面似乎起了一点骚动。褶子嬷嬷撩开窗帘侧着耳朵听了听，“看来Sparda陛下非常重视这次联姻，他亲自来接你了。”  
看来被退货是不可能了，就算这个Sparda国王非常不喜欢他，也会意思意思做做表面功夫把自己养在某个角落里。V有些失望，他还挺喜欢自己母亲留下来的庄园的。  
马车门打开了，看来他们要他先下去。总算可以离那硬邦邦的坐垫远一点了。V勉强地拖着过长的黑袍挪动，看见一只手伸了过来，兜帽遮挡下只能看见一截雪白的指尖。这是要扶他下马车？V迟疑着将手放上去，对方有力的大手立刻稳稳地扶住了他，将他带下马车。那人掀开了他的兜帽，遮挡着视线的黑布终于没了。V看见了对方满头的银发和冷冰冰的瞳孔——Vergil，红墓的国王。一股莫名的熟悉感从他内心升起。  
“V。”男人叫出了他的本名，不大的声音扰得V的耳朵一阵发痒。  
为什么？V觉得自己应该是知道他的，甚至应该是很熟悉才对。不然，为什么他能轻易地从对方的眼睛里看出那么细微的情绪。“Vergil……”  
Vergil搂着他的腰，将他彻底地纳入到自己的范围里。“看来王子殿下旅途劳顿十分辛苦，还是不要乘坐马车了。”他抱着V回到自己的坐骑上，那来自异界的魔兽有着厚厚的皮毛和宽阔的脊背，倒是比那辆华而不实的破马车舒服多了。  
V陷在充满了令他心安气息的怀抱里，连日的疲惫终于突破了他紧绷的神经。当男人告诉他睡一会儿，他就真的睡着了。  
他真不应该那么早放心然后睡了一觉，醒过来居然就是婚礼了？！至于这么心急吗？！V一边在心里吐槽一边被推着一步步走完婚礼的步骤，然后就被飞快地送到婚房里了。等等，等等等等，等等等等等等！  
被压在大床上，嘴巴被Vergil堵住，礼服也飞快地失去遮蔽的作用，V心里头慌得不行。  
“害怕吗？”被推了好几下，Vergil终于停下手里的动作，微抬起身居高临下地看着又羞又急已经半裸的V。他的表情更加地温和了一些，甚至安抚地抚摸V的脸颊。“他们都在隔壁，不会进到房间里来的。Dante会在适当的时候清场，不会让他们听到全部的。”  
“不，我不是担心这个！”V有些气急败坏地说。  
“我知道你没经验。没关系，都交给我。”Vergil实在是有些自说自话。他又不容拒绝地压下来，含着V的嘴唇亲吻，技巧高超地勾缠着舌头嬉戏，轻易地就将毫无经验的V吻得神志不清，瘫软在那儿无力反抗了。  
V完全成了一块任Vergil享用的肉，顶多在敏感点被无情玩弄时无法控制地发出含带哭腔的呻吟。他被Vergil从里到外地吃了个遍，然后又从外到里吃了个遍。  
这男人看上去冷得像座冰山的，爆发出来的情热却汹涌恐怖得像是座爆发的火山。这导致V在婚礼第二天都昏睡在床，没能去送作为婚礼见证人的老嬷嬷归国。据说Vergil陛下在新婚之夜的勇猛表现令她十分惊叹。  
“呸！”听说以上传言之后，V只有这一个反应。


	31. N新V-追

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 接DMC5结局后。没有NK。我还在考虑结局。

1.

他醒来的时候，身边的躯体还残留着存活时的温度，但是死亡的潮湿气味已经充斥了这个小小的纸箱。他不得不踩踏着这些幼年早逝的躯体，用力顶开虚掩着的纸箱盖子，蹒跚地爬出来。

纸箱外的夜晚充斥着雨后的潮湿和寒冷。他意识到现在是冬天，如果没有一个温暖的可以栖身的地方，他很快就会死——甚至连这个夜晚也熬不过去。

2.

Susan曾经是一个无家可归者。这家杂货店的老板给了她一份工作，允许她在仓库旁边的杂物间支起一张单人床，所以她现在是这家杂货店唯一的员工。

他得到了Susan的帮助。这个曾经差点死在严冬街边的女人拯救了差点死于又一个严冬街边的生命。他得到了温热的牛奶，还有一个干燥的、垫着柔软毯子的纸箱。

他意识到自己的柔弱和无力，选择暂时留下来。他很小，一个纸箱已经完全足够，他吃得也很少，一碟子牛奶就能让他饱腹。

“我知道你在某一个时候会离开这里，小家伙，我看得出来你的眼神。”Susan对他说，“不过没关系，哪天你觉得时候到了，就离开吧。但是在你离开之前，你最好把自己吃胖点。流浪的生活不好过啊。”

他觉得，Susan真是个好姑娘。

3.

他在春天的时候离开了Susan的杂货店。

他还是那么干瘦，不过他的精神已经完全恢复了。

他开始从一个地方向另一个地方流浪，学会了辨别野狗和野猫的地盘避免被攻击，学会了在垃圾堆里翻找可以果腹的食物，学会了扮可爱装可怜从一些善良的人类那里得到一点帮助。

他或许是与众不同的。他能轻易地分辨人类中对他充满善意或恶意的个体，并因此躲避过许多危险。

4.

可是，永远不要低估人类的狡猾和可怕。

他的尾巴受伤了，他蜷缩在一个废弃修车厂的角落里几近奄奄一息。

他或许会死。可是他不想死。他流浪的重点不在这里。他寻找的结果也不在这里。

他在孤独坚持的日子里为了自己内心坚定的选择而惊讶，但他小小的脑袋不懂得后悔。

庆幸地是，他熬过来了。他的尾巴再也回复不了了，一节丑陋的骨节裸露在外，皮毛再也无法生长。他的平衡性因此受到了影响，但是他相信自己能克服这个难题。

5.

他确实是与众不同的。

他知道自己该往哪儿走，所以他每一次的到来和离开都是有方向的。

只是他的目的地对于他来讲或许有些太过遥远了。他甚至已经不记得自己在这条过于漫长的路上找寻了多久。

他经历了初春的绿芽和花朵，盛夏的阳光和蝉鸣，深秋的落叶和果实，严冬的寒风和落雪。

他欣赏路过的四季和城市，包括那些令他步履维艰的天气和对他恶作剧的熊孩子。

没有什么能减慢他奔向那个终点的步伐，他干瘦弱小的身躯里充满着一往无前的信念和力量。

6.

当他看到那个男人，他知道自己所有的坚持和努力都是值得的。

他奔跑过去，却又在近在咫尺的距离里怯懦。他小心翼翼地看着那个银发蓝眸的男人，讨好地叫了一声。

他是那么高兴那个男人蹲下身来看着他，眼睛里映着他小小的身影，嘴角勾着笑意。

可是那个男人只是用温暖的大手揉了揉它的耳朵，就站起身要走了。男人的脚步跨得很大，他跑起来追不上。

“喵——”他着急地叫唤，跌跌撞撞地追逐那个要离开的男人。他的尾巴无力地垂在他身后，他跌倒了，在肮脏的路面上打了好几个滚，又粘了一身半湿的泥。

他追不上了。那个男人走了。

他失了爬起来的力量，蜷缩在跌倒的地方，难过地蜷成了一团。

7.

没关系的。

他在心里想。没关系的，他还能接着追。

他生来就知道该去往哪个方向，他只要一直一直跑，一定能追上的。

他就躺一小会儿，歇一下，然后就爬起来继续跑。

他只是有一点点累了而已。


	32. N新V-追2

1.

他开始憎恨夏天。可他又会在夏天离去的日子里怅然若失。

他在某一段时间里频繁地做梦，然后在巨大的失落和伤感中醒来，一整天都恹恹无趣。

于是他更加频繁地接单，甚至抢了两次Lady和Trish的单子，只为一场大战之后无梦的沉眠。

2.

在经历了一段长时间的低落期之后，他走出来了。

他可以一觉到天亮，也不会因为季节的变换而情绪过度波动。

这是每一段人生必须走过的路。他得学会珍惜失去之后仅存的回忆，而不是死攥着失去的东西困在死地。

他呼吸着新的空气，仰望着新的天空，露出新的笑容。

3.

他又开始梦到那个夏天。

废墟的城市。碎裂的尸体。腥臭的血水。

那个人吟诵着诗句，银色的杖尖落在地上发出细微的声响。四周的脏污仿佛在那人出现的时候俱都遁入了不可见的阴影中。

他的名字被那张口吐露的时候，他感到整个耳道都在发痒。

他装作自己一切正常，其实眼角的余光，耳根的颜色都出卖了他。

4.

他再一次和Nico出门了，认为这一次必须做个了断。

他的内心已经划定了这次出行的路线，有什么躁动不安的声音驱使着他不要停下来。

5.

当他把那只干瘦的、摔倒在雨后路面上导致浑身愈发脏兮兮的幼猫抱起来，他的内心平静下来了，就像那只乱扑棱的奶猫终于安静地偎依在他的怀里。他很惊讶这样柔弱的生命竟然独自在这样严酷的冬日里存活。

他在浴室里给猫洗澡，因为摸到那粗糙皮毛下脆弱的骨头而胆战心惊，生怕一不小心就把手心里的幼猫碰碎了。

他又为了猫过小的食量操心，那一小碟奶他一口就能喝光，却已经是猫一整天的进食量。

唯有猫对他的过度依赖，让他心里既甜又暖。日常的时候，猫要蹲他肩上。战斗的时候，猫要藏他兜帽里。睡觉的时候，猫要睡他枕头上。

他试过将猫关在笼子里，解决了单子再放出来。猫却差点挠坏了爪子。

他只是摸了摸猫的耳朵而已。为什么猫就这么选定了他？

6.

夏天又到了。猫在这几个月里几乎没有变化，干枯的毛，缺了一节的尾巴，一碟子牛奶的食量，巴掌大的体型，黏他的性格。

只是更喜欢睡觉了，体温也一直不明显。

他决定带猫去体检。

他揣上了自己为数不多的存款，揣上了自己的猫。

他的猫万份信赖地睡在他的卫衣里，根本不知道自己即将面临什么。

7.

他的猫肚子里有异物，长约一个指节。动手术，猫太小，很可能挺不过来。不动手术，体内的异物同样致命。

他看着怀里连腹部起伏都十分微弱的幼猫，沉默了。

稍晚的时候他准备了一碟牛奶，但是幼猫一直在睡觉，什么也没吃。

他抱着猫呆了一整晚，心里又冷又空。

为什么又是夏天？他想。

想不出来。

8.

那是一枚戒指，他很熟悉的戒指。

他的猫暂时还活着，奄奄一息地回到了他的身边。他拒绝了住院，坚持带着猫回家，安置在枕头上，看着那瘪瘪的小肚皮安安静静。

从剃去毛发的地方，他看到了缝合的伤口，还有干枯皮肤下凸起的一根根细细的骨头。

他养不活他的猫。

他躺到床上去，将脸靠在幼猫绵软的脚掌边，手心里攥紧了那枚戒指，用力到那些凹凸的花纹都陷进了皮肤里。

他闭着眼睛，在炎夏的黑夜里听着幼猫渐渐消失的呼吸声。那太轻了，他需要全神贯注才能捕捉到极为细微的呼吸。

到最后，这也平静下来了。

他没动，也没睁眼。他的鼻尖贴在幼猫软软的肉垫上，感觉不到任何温度。跟往日一样。

这是多年来最安静的一个夜晚。他连呼吸声都听不见了。


	33. N新V-追3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把这个无聊的结局搞出来了。

他听到渐渐清晰的呼吸声，就在他旁边的枕头上。那是安心地睡着的人才会有的，平稳安然的呼吸声。他的手里紧紧握着的是一节细瘦的手腕，温热的皮肤下有脉搏的搏动。他有些怕睁开眼睛，直到那只手腕轻轻地试图从他的掌心里抽出去。他猛地睁开眼睛，与一双碧绿的眼睛隔着蜷成一团的幼猫在晨曦中对视。

Nero剧烈地战抖起来，几乎要握不住那节光滑的皮肉骨头。

V微笑起来，眼角却挂着无法言喻的情绪。“嗨，Nero。”他说，“早上好。”

Nero坐起来，觉得自己正陷在一个荒诞可怕的梦里。他看见V将那只小小的毛团抱起，性感的丰唇轻轻地落在幼猫的鼻尖。他听见V轻声地对幼猫说“辛苦了”，第三个呼吸声在房间里响起。他感觉到幼猫干涩的皮毛蹭上自己的脸，那条干枯的尾巴垂在小屁股后面。

“天啊。”他低声地说。“我的天啊。我这是病得不清。”

V和他肩上的幼猫用一种极其怜爱的眼神看着Nero，他银白色的头发和瓷白的皮肤在愈发明亮的日光里仿佛在发光。

“天啊。”Nero揉了把脸，“我没看过他的躶体，为什么——”

V用嘴堵住了Nero剩下的话。不过他们并没有进行比嘴唇相贴更深入的交流。“我是活的。”V说。

Nero所有的注意力都被掌心下光滑的皮肤和小小的凸起吸走，V的举动似乎起了反效果。恐怕Nero自己的心跳声已经要把房顶轰穿了，他看着自己的手，正（被迫）按在未着寸缕的胸膛上，另一边的乳尖正随着呼吸在轻轻起伏。

“FXXK！”他突然甩开V的手，像受惊的小鹿一样从床上蹦起来，掀开衣柜从里面翻出干净的衣裤来。“你快穿上！”

V默默地接过衣服往身上套，幼猫就蹲在枕头上看着他。

“喵~”他说。

V点点头。“是的。”

Nero恍恍惚惚地去厨房里煎蛋，还热了牛奶。Nico打电话来问猫咪情况，V正抱着猫坐在桌子边等早餐。

“我不知道。”Nero迷惑地说，手里麻利地切好三明治。“他死了——你听我说，Nico！他又活了。V也回来了。”他把两个碟子放到桌上，看着一人一猫低头狼吞虎咽。“我不知道，我觉得我病了。”

可能在打电话的时候Nico已经在车上了。V吃第三份三明治，幼猫开始要求牛奶之外的食物的时候，她踹开了Nero家的大门，手里握着上了膛的枪。然后，她对着正在舔手指头的V尖叫起来，子弹打破了Nero放在门口的陶土花瓶，上面画着一只丑丑的小猫——那是要送给Kyrie的礼物。Nico丢开手里的枪，扑上去揉歪了V的脸，又扯了扯耳朵，得寸进尺地往脖子和胸口摸去。

“看来我并没有生病 。”Nero及时制止Nico耍流氓般的举动，“他并不是我臆想出来的。”

“或许我也是你臆想出来的，为了确定他是真的。”

“我非常确定自己不会臆想出又一个Nico。”

Nico大声地笑起来，掏出香烟塞嘴里，看见桌上舔着嘴巴的幼猫，又默默地收了回去。那小东西蹲坐在舔得干干净净的碟子旁边，肚皮上被剃掉了毛，缝合处的伤口清晰可见。她开始逼问V是怎么活回来的，顺光了Nero留给自己的三明治里所有的培根。

“我也不知道到底是怎么回事。”V一脸无辜地说。“我突然醒了，意识到都是因为Nero。他分享了生命给我，我又从我这里分了一点点给这个小家伙。”

幼猫喵喵喵地叫起来。

V红了脸。

Nico敏锐地问，“他在说什么？”

V看了看她，又看了看低头吃早饭其实一直竖着耳朵的Nero。“他说，”他咬咬嘴唇，“他说，他之前一直被一股强烈的愿望驱使着，追寻着Nero。”

“哦~我明白了，那是因为你。”Nico拖长了嗓子说。“你们俩真是半斤八两。那小子一到夏天就没个人样。”

Nero捏爆了手里的半个三明治，他跳起来冲进厨房找出抹布开始收拾桌子上的一团脏乱。

“不管怎么说，我很高兴你能回来。”她拍拍V的肩，后者正用一种甜腻地要腻死人的眼神看着Nero。她决定马上告辞，回车上抽根烟，然后打电话告诉所有人这个事。

Nero低着头认真擦桌子，虽然那片桌面已经被擦锃亮。他敏感的感官能感觉到V正走过来，他皮肤上的汗毛都因为对方靠近时越来越明显的体温而立起来。

“Nero。”V伸手按住了Nero的手。

Nero停下手里的动作。

“我……”V张了张口。

为什么又不说了？Nero暗自咬牙。

V按着Nero的手加大了一点力气。可是他依然不知道自己现在应该说什么。

Nero更沉不住气一些，他扔开手里的抹布，捏住对方说瘦巴巴的下巴，不管不顾地亲了上去。V马上环住他的脖子回应他。他们的嘴里都是三明治的味道，Nero心里快活得直哼哼。

幼猫挠了挠Nero紧紧抱着V的手，他只喝了写牛奶，还饿着。

Nero松开V甜蜜的嘴，抽空对幼猫说，“回头就给你买猫粮。”然后又和V亲到一处去了。他们很快跌跌撞撞地倒进了沙发，无暇他顾。

幼猫吃掉Nero盘子里最后一个煎蛋，暂时安静了下来。


	34. N新V-一位天使将在今晚死去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我流天使恶魔设定AU。

Qliphoth在沉默数百年后，释出了新的预言——一位天使将在今晚死去。恶魔们并没什么反应，对家死个天使对他们来说是件好事。

“祂只会预言天堂的事情，可能担心自己预言地狱的事情会被砍掉吧。”Dante说。他平日里是个嗜吃的恶魔，爱好垃圾食品，人类的披萨、圣代、汽水在他身边堆积成山。

Nero还是第一次看到Qliphoth的预言，他非常好奇后续会怎么样。天堂那边知道Qliphoth的预言吗？如果知道，他们会想办法阻止吗？那个天使会怎样死去？

“好奇就去现场观摩下。找Qliphoth要根树枝，祂会带你去的。”

然而Qliphoth指引的地方在凡人的地界。Nero藏起自己的翅膀尾巴和尖角，伪装成一名随处可见的穿着卫衣的青年。

那个将死的天使就坐在一间街咖啡屋靠街的卡座里借着阳光看书，柔软的驼色毛衣裹覆着他白皙的身体，银白色的头发蓬松地垂在他瘦削的脸颊旁，被一只纤长的手轻轻地勾起来别入耳后。

他竟然天真地以为这身普通的衣物可以遮挡他身上天堂的荣光。Nero在心里想。他不知不觉已经站在了咖啡屋玻璃墙跟前，挡住了天使借以看书的阳光。天使有些疑惑地抬起头看向他，他在这一刻明白了Dante老早之前就告诉他的话：恶魔要么不心动，要么一眼就锁了。他被天使那双碧绿色的眼睛锁住了。

这个天使将在今晚死去。

Nero爱上了他。

“请别挡着我看书。”那个天使用口型对Nero说。

Nero绕到门口钻了进去，点了杯混合果汁，坐到天使对面。他开始一瞬不瞬地看天使看书。他得想办法救救他。他还得想办法把这天使拐到手。Qliphoth的树枝在Nero的怀里颤动，祂喜欢来自天堂的血肉。

他们静静地在咖啡屋里对坐，直到客人一个又一个离开。

街灯一盏接一盏地亮起来，天使合上书走到室外，那些倾泻而下的灯光仿佛显露神迹一样褪去了他拙劣的伪装，为他笼罩上柔和金色的圣光。

“你守了我一整天了，到底是想干什么？”天使问道。

Nero走过去，与他站在同一盏路灯下。“我担心你有危险。”

天使的眉毛挑得高高，不过他很快又笑了起来，他似乎感受到了Nero对他的关心和担忧。“谢谢。”

Nero被天使的笑容迷得神魂颠倒，当手掌被天堂的圣光灼伤，才发现自己竟然抬起手试图触碰天使因为笑容而微微鼓起的脸颊。他握紧手掌收回手，“你该回去了。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“Nero。”

“Vergil的儿子？”

“对。你认识我父亲？”

天使眨了眨眼睛，“很久以前认识。”

Nero笑了笑，强忍着圣光带来的刺痛靠得近了些，他现在能清晰地闻到天使身上古老书卷的气味。“快回去吧，天堂才是你应该呆的地方。”

“你不想跟我待在一起吗？”

他当然想。可是回到天堂天使才会安全。Nero又催了一遍，“你快回去吧。”

天使歪了歪头，把怀里的书递给Nero，“送给你。”

Nero伸手接过来，发现天使趁自己接书的时候把怀里藏着的Qliphoth树枝摸到了手里。“别动这个！危险！”

金色的鲜血从天使的掌心滴落下来，散发出玫瑰的芳香。树枝贪婪地吞吃无垢的血液，生长出一根又一根尖锐的毒刺。

“Nero，我叫V。”天使甜笑着对Nero说，用力将尖锐的树枝刺进自己的胸膛，穿破搏动的心脏。树枝立刻在心脏里扎了根，无数的毒刺粉碎了柔软的脏器，开始在这具受到神明赐福的躯体里放肆地生长。露在体外的枝干甚至长出了两片腥红色的叶子，结出了黑红色的花苞。

“不！”Nero抱住天使倒下的躯体，圣光烧灼了他的皮肤，他空荡荡的胸膛里震荡出一阵强过一阵的剧痛。“为什么？为什么？”

因为今天他看到了站在阳光里的恶魔，他心里的圣光在那一刻熄灭了，恶魔在他的心里点燃了另一簇光。

天使艰难地对他笑，从嘴角流出越来越多的血液。他的生命在流逝，眼睛却越来越亮，仿佛燃烧着无数颗星星。Nero哭着吻他，没有心的恶魔懂得了失去灵魂的痛苦。

圣光熄灭了，一位天使在今夜死去，正如Qliphoth的预言。刺死天使的Qliphoth树枝在天使的躯体里生长，恶魔的泪水浇灌了祂，祂在血肉中开出花结出果来。树枝腐朽了，小小的果实落下来，落入那道破开躯体的伤口。

一说Qliphoth与Qabalah曾是同一个豆荚里的两颗种子，但是Qliphoth令圣光堕落，造物主因而厌恶祂，将祂舍弃在地狱。

又说最初的恶魔与天使曾是同一个母亲腹中孕育的双子，但是恶魔没有心不懂得爱，造物主因而厌恶祂，将祂抛弃在地狱。

今夜，一个天使将Qliphoth树枝刺入自己的心脏，孕育一颗地狱的果实。在灵魂破碎的前一秒钟，他将那罪恶的果实吞噬。银色的头发染上了黑色，瓷白的皮肤爬满了黑色的魔纹，他甚至遗忘了被赐予的名字，只记得那个抱着他哭泣的恶魔。

“我是谁？”

“你是我的V。”

“你是Nero。”

“我是你的Nero。”

天堂的Qabala抹去了自己的预言，“新生的恶魔是Qliphoth的孩子”。许久之前，Qliphoth和地狱也像这样夺走过祂的另一个孩子。天堂没有谁为此惋惜，自甘堕落的天使不配得到造物主的慈悲。


	35. 双V-心室

嘀嗒。嘀嗒。

是水滴落的声音。是冰棱上融化的水滴落在地上的声音。

Vergil因为这声音而感到耳朵痒痒。他不得不将注意力从书页里抽离，却发现自己找不到这声音的来源。

“你听见什么了吗？”他问Dante。

他那吊儿郎当的弟弟正无聊得冒烟，闻言，转过一张胡子渣拉的颓丧脸，“我听见你在说话。”

问他就是个错误。Vergil合上书，没去管被Dante打散的幻影剑，决定回到自己房间。他没开灯，静躺在床上闭上了眼。

水滴声如影随形，仿佛就生根在他的脑子里。他摒弃了对外界的一切感知，将所有的心力都锁在水滴声上。

他面前出现了一条路，蜿蜒在黑暗的溶洞里。高低参差的石笋无声地向下滴落水滴，那些散发着青蓝色荧光的水滴在地上摔得粉碎，一滴又一滴，甚至照不亮自己粉身碎骨的地面。

Vergil不需要照明，他唯能听见的水滴声就是他前进的方向。

嘀嗒。嘀嗒。啪嗒。

到了。

Vergil睁开眼睛，黑发的诗人坐在石台上，伸手接住落在自己面前的水滴，过低的温度在他的皮肤上结起霜花，又被缓缓散发出来的体温融化。他碧绿的眼睛看向Vergil，苍白的脸上露出一个似有若无的微笑。“我就在这儿呀。”

Vergil握住他的手，上面湿漉漉的，沾满了滴落的水。

“我就在这儿呀，Vergil。”他又说。

“我找到你了。”Vergil用力一拉，那较为瘦削的躯体就撞进他的怀里，轻飘飘的仿若一片羽毛，却在他怀里越来越烫，仿佛他抱着的是一颗火球。

“我捂了好久，你真冷。”

Vergil堵住他的嘴，嘴唇柔软的触感几乎融化了他的骨头。

第一丝亮光唤醒Vergil的时候，时间还很早。Vergil掀开眼皮看了看缩在怀里的人，将毯子向上拉了拉。


	36. N新V-爱尔兰咖啡

Nero百无聊赖地独自坐在吧台的座位上，卫衣的帽子要掉不掉地挂在头发上，被Nico用一次性染发剂搞得五颜六色的头发乱糟糟地支棱着从布料下探出来。他面前摆着一杯见底的加冰柠檬苏打水，嘴里叼着柠檬片，吸管搅得冰块在玻璃杯里哗啦响。直到V站到吧台里，他才把身板儿拉直了，向对方“嗨”了一声。

Devil May Cry生存法则，大写加粗的头条：不要试图勾搭老板（传说中）的侄子，无论是搭讪，还是请他喝酒（无论度数有多低），都不行。违背者会立刻收到来自暴走款老板Dante的热情问候。

谁也不敢冒着惹毛Dante的风险去接近Nero，护犊子的叔叔跟喷火暴龙一样可怕。所以Nero顶着那上等的皮囊蹲在酒吧里，只能独自一个人，喝水，或者喝牛奶。哦，现在也不能给他奶了，送奶的上一位勇士已经许久不在这条街上出现了，据说还欠了高额的医疗费。

V不是第一天上班，他当然知道这条不可违背的禁律。所以他给Nero推过去一个圆鼓鼓的黑猫杯，然后沉默地继续工作。

咖啡顶着奶油帽子在杯子里散发出香甜的气味。Nero握住猫尾巴，趁着滚烫的温度喝上一口。咖啡，奶油，糖，还有威士忌。Nero的指腹磨蹭着猫尾巴上被磕掉瓷的小小伤疤，看见V垂着眼睫擦杯子，嘴角勾着笑。他也就笑起来，捧着杯子喝第二口，第三口。

他不会去别的酒吧。当然不会。别家的爱尔兰咖啡都不如这儿的好喝。

Dante对于咖啡香味里明显的酒香不得不睁一只眼闭一只眼。他是说过不准去骚扰自己的侄子，但是他管不着大侄子上赶着勾搭店里的招牌调酒师。


End file.
